Collection of CATS poems
by Triskell
Summary: A collection of poems related to CATS characters and their lives.


Title: Collection of CATS Poetry

Author: Triskell  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The Jellicle Cats belong to TSE, ALW & RUG. The story is mine, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

** A TEEN-CAT IN LOVE **  
© Triskell, April 2001

* * *

Tugger and Bombalurina sing about their young lovers. (Tugger)  
Each time you smile at me  
I'm lost and torn apart -  
You've broken my defences  
And stolen into my heart.  
(Bomba)  
Each time you look at me  
Your warm eyes steal my soul  
And I give in to you,  
My heart out of control.  
(Bomba/Tugger)  
Each night I ask the stars up above,  
Why must this be a teen-cat in love?  
(Bomba)  
Each new day begins the game,  
The game of love we play…  
The losing winner's always me -  
I know you just won't stay.  
(Tugger)  
Each time I hold you close  
Your eyes sparkle brightly,  
I whisper "I love you"  
And you laugh lightly.  
(Bomba/Tugger)  
Each night I ask the stars up above,  
Why must this be a teen-cat in love?  
(Tugger)  
Alone with my thoughts  
(Bomba)  
I dream of us, forever  
(Tugger)  
Alone with my heart  
(Bomba)  
A dream to come true…never.  
(Bomba/Tugger)  
Each night I ask the stars up above,  
Why must this be a teen-cat in love?

* * *

** THE TC SONG **  
© Triskell, November 16, 2000

* * *

We are quiet, mysterious, in synch,  
We are friends, we are siblings, forever,  
And we know what we know when we smile… We have unknown mystical powers,  
And hear mumbling, mythical hymns -  
We are vague, rhetorical loners, A sensible duo of cats.  
Our minds are attuned to the senses,  
Our thoughts assigned to remembrance Of places, of cats and of times;  
We know of collective beginnings,  
We dream of collective ends; But our truths are always in darkness,  
Our memories always denied,  
For we live in the present, We speak of the now  
We forget the illusions  
And you'll never know how.

* * *

** Tabby Poem **  
© Triskell, March 2001

* * *

(Munku)  
If you're lonely, I'll be there -  
I will be your Tabby Bear;  
You can hug me,  
Squeeze me tight;  
I'll be with you every night;  
Keep you in my heart all day  
And never, ever go away.

* * *

** A Fiend? **  
© Triskell, September 5, 2001

* * *

Monstrous and...  
Sighing.  
A spectre, a name  
Shrouded in darkness,  
In blood and in shame.  
Longing in silence,  
In mists and in tears  
Alone in the shadows,  
Alone all those years.  
An outcast - in blind rage  
Driven to live,  
Forcing his memories,  
No comfort to give.  
Known as a hunter,  
A player - insane?  
Master of mystery,  
Loving in vain.  
A step through the wrong door,  
Along the wrong path -  
His name but a shiver,  
Of fear and of wrath.

* * *

** COPY-CAT LOVER **  
© Triskell, June 24, 2001

* * *

(Pouncival) A copy-cat lover, that's what I am;  
A copy-cat Tugger, an idiot, a sham… How can she love where there's nothing to see?  
Imitating another, she'll never know me.  
And what if I showed her the truth in my heart?  
She couldn't accept it; I'm playing my part… A copy-cat lover, that's what I am;  
A copy-cat Tugger, an idiot, a sham… Myself…I'm a stranger, uncertain but true,  
There's little to nothing that I wouldn't do;  
But she fell for the cool tom, the flirt and the game,  
I'm not really like that, not like him, not the same… A copy-cat lover, that's what I am;  
A copy-cat Tugger, an idiot, a sham… It hurts to be with her, chained and not free  
And I love her, I want her, I can't let her be,  
Her heart is another's, her smiles still for me -  
Her copy-cat Tugger, a tom in misery…

* * *

** GRIZABELLA **  
© Triskell, November 13, 2000

* * *

Tease me, squeeze me, I'm your pet;  
Please me, leave me, that is that. Flirting always, loving none,  
Smiling, laughing - life is done.  
Shadows fall on sunlit streets,  
A silhouette through silence creeps -  
If its me I could not say;  
Beauty withers, falls. Decay  
Grasps flowers, makes them wilt;  
I'm cornered in the walls I've built. Tease me, squeeze me, I'm your pet;  
Please me, leave me, that is that. Listening to youthful joy,  
Wishing someone would destroy  
My dreary past and give me rest;  
Life is done - my youth, my best. Tease me, squeeze me, I'm your pet;  
Please me, leave me, that is that. Memories flood my mind like tears;  
Chances lost - how many years?  
Dare I count the friends I've lost?  
Dare I name what glamour cost? Tease me, squeeze me, I'm your pet;  
Please me, leave me, that is that. Is there hope within my breast?  
Oh how I fear there is - a jest;  
It's nothing but the cold revenge  
Of beauty's angels that avenge  
The loving souls my pride has hurt,  
Driven from me; just a flirt… Tease me, squeeze me, I'm your pet;  
Please me, leave me, that is that. I was young and carefree then,  
Never asking 'What is when…'  
Now I have learned, in humble grief -  
Memories must pain; deceive My lonely heart once more  
Then let death open up the door.

* * *

** HERO **  
© Triskell, January 2004

* * *

(George)

Dark nights follow damp and foggy days  
And happiness forever slips from my grasp;  
No smiling face that for me laughs and stays,  
So every word is hoarse, and when I gasp

Awake after my nightmares' haunting call  
I am alone and see no dawn to light the gloom  
That permeates each room and hall;  
Flowers that I bring home never bloom

And I need a hero who will save me  
From my thoughts and fears,  
Protect me, shield me and be  
The one to dry my nightly tears.

One look cast on a foggy morn'  
Amidst all others round the tyre  
My hero smiled for the forlorn  
Kitten that dances on the wire

Strung between rationality and rage  
Living in me with each painful breath  
And this smile exploded into my cage,  
Took glory from the dream of death

I had lived with for so long;  
Then we spoke, far into the evening  
Regardless of the throng  
Demanding that my hero sing

Finally, my hero smiled and stood  
And raised that sweet, pure voice;  
That night I saw again the good  
In life and love and choice

For a hero cannot plead in vain  
And for Jemima I loved life again.

* * *

** LONELY SHADOW **  
© Triskell, January 14, 2004

* * *

I loathe the magical Mistoffelees. And yet I liked him, once, at first.  
Before he took my life from me.  
The sparkles, the attention -  
Breathless awe and wide-eyed wonder  
Were his when he appeared.  
I loved it all like him, I basked  
And shimmered in his spotlight. But as his star rose, mine fell and  
I became a shadow's shadow -  
Muted paw steps lost amidst the  
Brightness of his false and plastered smile.  
I creep around him, can't be parted and  
Yet I fear the overwhelming flash of power  
That trembles in his grasp. He has become a hunter, I the pray and  
Though he never sought to injure me he  
Broke my spirit and encaged my soul.  
There is so little left of me that I must  
Wonder at my mere existence.  
My being has thinned out and  
Softly withered into darkness but still  
I call and cry and beat my fists against  
The prison walls of star-struck reverence  
That places him in higher ranks,  
Beneath the moonlit freedom of the night. There are but few who will remember me,  
And fewer yet who know my name.  
It echoes eerily each time I speak it,  
The sole narrator of a shattered tale. I drift amidst the shadows of his fur,  
My heart beating in time with his,  
Hidden and stolen and betrayed -  
He was a part of me and now  
I am but a forgotten part of him.

* * *

** MEMORIES OF SPLENDOUR **  
© Triskell, November 11, 2000

* * *

Toiling with a lover's heart,  
Harsh and cruel, all apart;  
Playing with a daring smile,  
Saucy, childish all the while… Reality's a callous friend  
And even beauty has to bend  
Before his colder, bleaker stare  
When love's light wings are torn; despair Takes shapes of angels in the dusk  
And all that's left for life is lust,  
Passionate longing for a kiss and on  
Receiving one, all hope is shattered by a bliss Not hers, nor will or can it ever be…  
Lonely the nights; as cold as ice is she -  
The glamour cat of high renown,  
Fickle once, now plays the garish clown Of many a tom cat's fantasies and  
They may take their liberties with her;  
She's a lovely plaything, lovelier toy,  
What beauty gave, life could easily destroy.

* * *

** POUNCIVAL'S SONG **  
© Triskell, November 16, 2000

* * *

Look here comes Pounce, the mischievous cat! I'm still a young one, forgive me my pranks -  
But once I'll be grown up - I'll stand in your ranks;  
I just play the trickster, the flirt and the kid,  
In truth I'm a angel, the devil well hid! Look here comes Pounce, the mischievous cat! I race through the junkyard, play with your tail,  
In laughing and joking how could I fail  
To make you all like me, accept with a sigh  
Whatever comes up when my spirits are high. Look here comes Pounce, the mischievous cat! I'll surely be serious, just not quite now,  
And I'll learn how to please you and how  
I can be the model of Jellicle integrity. Look here comes Pounce, the mischievous cat!  
Yes that's who I am and you love me for that!

* * *

** THE RED BOMBSHELL **  
© Triskell, 18-20/11/2000

* * *

Feline femininity,  
Power, grace, sexuality. Boldness lies within my soul,  
Red as passion, dangerous to control.  
Fickle as the toms around,  
Flirting, teasing, never bound.  
My heart is no one's but my own;  
Banked desires are in glances shown; 'Sensual' is my middle name,  
Beauty's darling in this game -  
Breaking hearts without remorse?  
Never! That's not my course!  
The tom that loves me - honest, true -  
Shall fill my soul with rosy hue; But until then I'm free to live,  
To play and flirt, to laugh, to give,  
To offer all, deliver naught -  
A fickle flirt - till I am caught. 


End file.
